kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Boy
When Ron wants to avoid his devilishly warped Cousin Shaun at a wedding, Kim subtly suggests that Ron take her as a friendly date. Both of them find the idea 'awkweird' and back down. Drakken meanwhile attempts to use a Hench Co. device to make himself even more evil. The plan fails when Kim and Ron break the machine, gradually turning Ron into an eccentric super villain and Drakken into a goody-baking sweetie. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Wade * Rufus * Dr. Drakken * Shego * James Possible * Tara * Hope * Cousin Shaun * Duff Killigan * Jack Hench * Middleton High Students * Mr. Barkin * Cafeteria Lady * Mrs. Reuben Stoppable * Reuben Stoppable Plot Summary Mission Villains * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Evil Ron Evil Plot Dr. Drakken's: Use the Attitudinator to make himself more evil. Evil Ron's: Use a mega-weather generator to make the world hand over its supply of Nacos. Personal Storyline Kim and Ron are on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken's latest plot of using an Atmosphere Disruptor to eliminate all of Earth's breathable air. Ron is distracted however because he has to attend his Cousin Reuben's wedding. Kim asks what the problem is, and Ron tells her that his entire family will be there, including his evil Cousin Shaun. Kim asks if Shawn is bad news, and Ron says Shaun trashed his scooter, poured gravy down his pants, and tried to feed Rufus to his pet iguana. Drakken is nearly ready to launch his Atmosphere Disruptor when Team Possible arrives. Shego and Drakken then realize that they have fallen into a routine of where Kim attacks and Shego fights, but Shego still goes through with it. While Kim fights, Ron tries to talk about something else that Shaun did and notices that she isn't listening and asks her if she is. Kim tries to ask Ron why he hasn't just told his parents. As they grapple away, Ron says that he's tried but they just remark how "Shauny is littler than him". A confused Kim asks how littler, and Ron says that he's seven. Kim rolls her eyes but Ron tries to say that it's an evil seven as they escape. Later on, the two of them are watching TV, and Kim questions Ron about the fact that he's afraid of a seven year old. Ron tries to say that if she walked a mile in his gravy stained pants, she'd understand. Kim asks how hard it could be to ditch him, and Ron admits that he's still forced to sit at the kids table, much to Kim's surprise. She then suggests that he bring a date, and Ron agrees with her but says that he's been down this road before. He then inadvertently tries to ask Kim if she'd be his date, but the two of them nervously admit that because they're just friends and it would be "awkwierd". The show Agony County then starts which Ron can't believe Kim watches, with Kim saying she watches it just to stay current. Ron can't believe that the show is teasing that the characters of Charity and Danny are going to eventually get together, with Kim adding on that it would end the series. Ron also points out that Danny is a jerk, saying that he apparently dumped the character Faith on her birthday. Kim becomes surprised that Ron watches Agony County and points out that Danny is a misunderstood jerk. Ron asks if there's a difference, and Kim says its a "hottie diff". Ron asks Kim if she likes the Bad Boys, she's about to say that she sometimes likes them, but changes her answer to "not at all" when her dad walks through the room. Kim then says that some girls do like Bad Boys, and Ron becomes intrigued. The next day at school, Ron tries out a new Bad Boy image but messes up as he leans on the door to the Girl's Room. Kim asks him how it's working for him, and he says that he has to go badder. Kim sarcastically says that he wouldn't like anyone liking him for the real him, but Ron brsuhes this off saying how they know that nice guys finish last and asks her to now call him "Bad Boy". Meanwhile, Drakken mourns over the loss of his Atmosphere Distruptor. Shego tries ask him why he thought this plan would turn out differently, and she perfectly says Drakken's answer with him: "It was my best doomsday device ever". Shego says that she's heard it all before and asks Drakken to think that maybe his best just isn't enough. Darkken feels hurt by this and says that there must be some world domination plan he tried that worked, but Shego points out that if any of them had worked, he'd be running the world and the only thing she sees him running is his mouth. This Drakken to break out in tears and admit that she's right and that his evil muse has deserted him, though it turns out to be a plan to get some pity from her. Shego tells him to cork it, then tosses over a magazine she's holding saying it might help. Drakken notices that it's for the annual Supervillain Trade Show and Convention. Drakken becomes happy at this because it will give him a chance to be inspired by evil again. Later on, Ron is watching Agony County again to research Danny's Bad Boy attitude and notes that even his grammer is bad. Just before Charity and Danny kiss, the TV goes out and is revealed to have been unplugged by Shaun. Ron becomes scared and Shaun tells him that he's rooming with him for the wedding, causing Ron and Rufus to start crying. Kim overhears them screaming and goes to her window where Ron appears and asks if he can stay there for the night. Kim agrees and says to take the couch in the den, but says that he's going to have to deal with his cousin sooner or later. Ron then says that sooner or later one of them is going to have to grow up. Wade then calls and says that he's been tracking a large group of super-villains all converging on one place, to which Kim says it's at the Tri-City Convention center for the annual Super-villain Shindig. Wade asks how she knows that, and Kim admits to being on the mailing list while looking at Ron. Ron apologizes and admits he though he was signing her up to win a tank. Kim says that she should sneak in to see how much no good they're up to, and Wade says he's got them covered. Later on outside the convention center, Ron in a costume questions Wade's definition of incognito, but Wade points out that it's the costume of "Zorpox the Conqueror", from Issue 97 of the Villain's League of Evil Villains. Kim is dressed in a brown spotted cat suit to which Wade says is "Sheila, of the Leopard People". Kim admits that she doesn't feel 100% on it, and Wade says that he worked with what he had on hand. Ron admits to Kim that he feels that his Bad Boy act just isn't working for him, and Kim chastises him for chickening out now that he's going undercover as a super-villain and forces him to walk with her into the convention. In the convention, Drakken sees a device supervised by Jack Hench which can test someone's badness level, much to a Shego's skepticism. Hench gets Drakken to admit that he sends Shego in to steal stuff for him, and Drakken points out that this is a free no-obligation-to-buy demonstration and Hench lets him try out the device. Much to Drakken's confusion, the level is just "Playground Bully", while Shego happily uses it and maxes out the reading. Shego points out to a sad Drakken that while he's unpleasant and annoying he's not very evil. Hench then demonstrates a video for his latest device called the Attitudinator, which is designed to remove a person's good and bad energies and only put back the evil, in other words making someone a better super-villain. Shego then reminds Drakken to pay retail this time, and he frantically looks for his checkbook. Ron becomes impressed with the large amount of villainy and Kin reminds him to be careful and lay low. Ron picks up a Molecular Eraser, and not believing it's real fires it and erases one villain's ice cream, causing Kim to chastise him for not laying low. Just then, they see Drakken wearing the Attitudinator and he makes a remark about feeling super evil. Kim tries to get to him, but Shego pins down the tail on Kim's costume with her boot and sees right through their disguises despite Ron's attempts to convince her otherwise. Shego asks Kim why she's wearing such a stupid costume, and Kim asks Shego if she's looked in the mirror lately. This causes Shego to get angry and she challenges Kim to a fight. While Ron tries to get to Drakken, Hench turns him away saying that the next demo will begin in a few minutes. Improvising, Ron tries to force Hench to let him pass by mentioning how he is "Zorpox the Conqueror", but Hench is unfamiliar with his work and offers Ron the chance to fill out a card to try and win a tank. Shego powers up a massive energy ball and fires it at Kim who avoids it by swinging on a laser cannon. The ball instead heads towards the booth where Ron is, and in his attempt to avoid the explosion gets blasted straight into Drakken. As the smoke clears, Drakken stands up and the Attitudinator breaks in half and falls to the ground. As Drakken says that pure evil now courses though him, and that maybe she'll think twice before wrecking his atmosphere disruptor. All the while, no one notices that the blue energy of the Attitudinator goes into Drakken while the Red Energy goes into the unconscious Ron. Drakken calls Shego and the two of them fly out on a hovercraft. Kim goes to Ron and asks if he's alright, and Ron wakes up wondering what just happened. The two of them look at the damaged Attitudinator and Ron wonders how much more evil Drakken could get. Later on, Shego notices that Drakken is singing an Oh Boyz song while he's welding a new invention and points it out to him, but he brushes it off. He shows her his new invention the Sonic Annihilator, which Shego notices is purple but Drakken claims is plum making it user friendly. Shego asks what it does, and Drakken puts a class of milk on it to demonstrate. It can generate cascading sonic pulsations, and he puts chocolate syrup in it saying with the proper mixture he can really shake things up. Shego becomes puzzled by this and Drakken says that he can use it to make the perfect glass of chocolate milk. Shego thinks he's joking, but Drakken says he never jokes about "cocoa moo", which makes Shego even more confused. Drakken sees limitless potential for the invention including pudding, cookie dough, and foot massages. Shego then asks about any possible evil uses and suggests earthquakes. She turns it up to it's highest setting causing Drakken's "cocoa moo" to fly off, with him leaping to save it. He remarks that he didn't realize it could be so violent and that someone could get hurt, causing Shego to remind him that's kinda the point. Drakken tells Shego to bit her tounge, and to have some "cocoa moo" and that it's soothing. Shego, annoyed at this, tells him to stop saying "cocoa moo", but he drinks the entire glass saying "That's good cocoa moo", annoying her her even further. He then licks his chocolate covered lips with a happy smile. Later in the cafeteria, Wade analyzes the Attitudinator and tells Kim it should be easy getting Drakken back to normal as long as it's kept his good side. Kim is suprised that Drakken has one of those, but Wade reminds her that he doesn't anymore as this device was designed to remove his good and bad energies and only put back the evil. Kim wonders who comes up with this stuff, and Wade says he'll start cruching the data and get back to her. Rufus then finds Kim, who asks him where he and Ron have been as Ron apparently ditched Chemistry earlier. Rufus looking nervous and worried points to the bottom of a nearby lunch table where Ron is, causing Kim to wonder what he's doing there. Ron is under the table scribbling out several plans and equations for making Shaun bow to him. As Kim comes over, he hoists a strange contraption onto the table which Kim notes is stranger than usual. Ron then notices her and says that it's just a little experiment, causing Kim to admit that now he's scaring her. Ron then takes Rufus and says that she has no idea how scary he can be. He then takes out a flashlight and shines it across his face while giving a surprisingly long and evil laugh, causing Kim to admit that she's freaked out as Rufus runs onto her shoulder for safety. Ron then pulls a knob on the device saying things are about to get "spud-tacluar", with the device then starting a bombardment of everyone in the cafeteria with mashed potatoes while Ron watches with glee behind a trash can. Kim then asks Ron what his damage is, and Rufus agrees with her. Ron the takes this as a sign that Kim's turned against him and thinks taht it's because she can't handle the Bad Boy. But at that movement, Mr. Barkin who was hit by the mashed potatoes as well grabs Ron with one hand and says that while Kim can't, he can. Barkin tells Ron in the hallway that no food fight goes unpunished on his watch, and gives Ron a month of detention, only to increase it to two months after Ron laughs evilly at the idea. Wade notices that Ron's act is getting extreme, and Kim mentions how he's not even trying to get a date out of it anymore. Kim then asks Wade to keep an eye on Ron and asks him if he has him micro-chipped. Wade tries to deny it saying that they discussed the moral and ethical ramifications of that, but Kim pushes further and Wade admits that he does and agrees to its. Kim says "Please and thank you" before closing her locker. Meanwhile, Drakken is apparently roasting something in a fire and laughing. He asks whatever's in there if they've had enough, and then remarks that he think's they're quite finished. He pulls out a tray from the oven and asks his henchmen if they want peanut butter stickies that he was just baking. His henchmen are confused, but don't turn down the chance to have sweets. Shego remarks that this is sick and wrong on so many levels. Drakken then asks Shego to join them in their share circle and offers her a stickie that she knocks up with her foot and blasts to ash. Drakken then lowers her arm and calls her a "grumpy monkey" which prompts her to say that his train has seriously jumped the track. She then notices that Drakken's skin is no longer blue and points it out to him, he then looks in a mirror and states that it must be his sunny disposition. Shego in frustration tries to remind him of their plans by asking if there's anything he wants to take over, and that it starts with a 'W'. Drakken takes this as a guessing game and tries to guess random words such as "Watermelon", "Woolly Mammoth", "Woodchuck", "Whirlygate", and "Wombat" while a frustrated Shego answers an incoming video call. On the screen is Hench who tries to apologize for the unfortunate mishap, but Shego was unaware of any mishap and asks about it. Hench explains that their analysis of the ruckus at the Convention shows that Drakken's evil was clearly transferred into Ron, which is all but confirmed as Drakken knits a pink sweater with a duck on it as the information is presented. Shego then realizes that this is why Drakken has been acting so messed up. Hench then receives their check and notices that it bounced, but Shego cuts him off before he can say anymore. Shego then calls Drakken over, with him mistakingly thinking that she changed her mind about the "cocoa moo" angering Shego again. She says that she needs to get him back to his bad self and drags him towards their ship so they can find Ron. Later at the Wedding, Kim thanks Wade for keeping an eye on Ron, with Wade saying that he knew something was seriously whacked when Ron tricked out his old tricycle into an ATV. Kim agrees saying Ron usually isn't good with tools, but then is forced to hang up as she hears Ron getting close to the building. Ron bursts through the window on his ATV wearing his Zorpox costume where he asks who's the best man now before evilly chuckling. Kim goes up to Ron to tell him what she knows, but then notices that Ron's skin has turned the same blue shade that Drakken's was. Ron then addresses Kim by her first and last name, causing her to ask why and him to say that it's because he realized his full evil potential. Before Kim can say more, Shaun throws cake at Ron calling him "Cousin Crybaby", with the intent of making Ron burst out into tears as usual. However this time, Ron is prepared and says Shaun doesn't have game and tells him it's payback time as he presses a button on a remote causing his ATV to tranform. Ron says that he refined his potato tosser into a plasma catapult, much to Kim's suprise, with Ron then destroying the entire hall intending to cut Shaun down to size. Just then, Drakken and Shego burst through the roof with Shego ordering Ron to come with them. Ron then says that no one commands him and attempts to blast them with his catapult. Drakken then remarks that Ron's a bad man, with Shego then saying "Yeah, seriously" in an impressed manner. Kim tries to get Ron to stop by saying that evil isn't his thing and that it's Drakken's thing, but Ron refuses saying that he's so much better at it and asks if Drakken ever built a plasma blaster this dangerous. Drakken sadly admits he did not, and Shego agrees, surprised at how much of a natural Ron is at being evil. She then picks up Drakken and throws him into a vat of potato salad calling him "Dr. Do-Nothing" before picking up Ron and taking him as her new partner, much to Kim's dismay. Later, Ron is laughing evilly at his new hideout that Shego brought him to which Shego quickly gets tired of and tells Ron to give it a rest, prompting Ron to ask her if she's really daring to criticize him. She tells him that she's looking for results and that all he's been doing so far is chuckling up a storm with nothing to show for it. Ron says he's just warming up and shows her a map of the world. He says that the Annihilator has been set to go off in five minutes, and when it does earthquakes are going to shake the world to pieces. He begins to laugh again, but Shego clams his lips shut saying how much she's done with the laugh. She then asks what plan they will accomplish as they'll be shaken apart too. Ron claims that it'll never get that far as the world will surrender to him first. He then points out that he said "me", not "us" saying that Shego is just the hired help. Shego gets angry at this and tries to blast him as she would with Drakken, but it gets deflected off by an energy shield much to Shego's shock. Ron says that he found it in Drakken's stuff and that he probably had no idea how to use it. He then presses a button on his belt that opens up a shark tank behind where Shego is standing and asks her if she knows that sidekicks need to know their place. Out of fear, Shego agrees and says that she's going to go check the security monitors. She then compliments him on how much she loves his evil laugh before backing off slowly. Ron then remarks how he's ready for Kim before laughing maniacally again. Meanwhile, Kim is close to the lair and has brought along Drakken and Rufus where she asks if Wade has any ideas how to fix this. Wade says that Drakken's evil got transferred into Ron, and Kim believes that if they repair the Attitudinator and get Drakken and Ron to use it, it should reverse the process, but Wade can only hope so. Kim tells Drakken that they need him to be bad again, but Drakken says he doesn't want to be bad. Kim says that it's better if Drakken is evil rather than Ron, and Drakken soon understands it. Meanwhile, Shego is watching the security monitors when Ron suddenly appears and surprises her saying that Kim is here and to get ready for a smack-down. Shego says that she's not on the monitors and asks Ron how he knows. Ron says he did a bit of scanning for the Kimmunicator's frequency, and this causes Shego to angrily question why Drakken never thought to do that. Ron then tells her that's why he's the big dog, before barking a few times which knocks Shego out of her seat. Kim gets on the room and tells Drakken that Wade is going to guide him and Rufus into repairing the Attitudinator, and reluctantly hands the Kimmunicator to him saying that she never thought she would say that she's counting on him. Drakken promises not to let her down. Kim slides down an air duct where Ron greets her using her full name "Kimberly Ann Possible", to which she says the middle name is so overkill. Ron says that overkill is kinda the idea and then laughs maniacally before pushing a button that activates mechanical arms to restrain Kim. Drakken and Rufus are successful in repairing the Attitudinator and Wade says all Drakken has to do is put it on Ron, use it and he'll be evil again. Rufus then feels down and Drakken tries to reassure him that they'll have more fun times after he's evil, but Rufus points out that they won't. Drakken becomes upset at this and Rufus offers his condolences, while Drakken admits that doing the right thing is so hard. The countdown timer is at one minute, and Kim is able to use her laser to free herself of her restraints. Before she can go anywhere though, she is confronted by Shego and the two of them have a brief fight in which Kim pushes Shego back and manages to stop the countdown with two seconds left. Ron calls it "not bad", but admits that he knows she could've gotten out sooner. Kim tells Ron that it's game over, but Ron unveils a control panel under a tarp and pushes a button saying that he's just getting warmed up. The Annihilator was to keep Kim busy while he worked on his real evil plan: his Mega Weather Generator, which even Shego was unaware of. Ron activates the device and says that the entire world will tremble beneath his storms and then hand over to him the world's supply of nacos before laughing evilly. Even Shego is confused by this naco plan, and Kim notes that this was very obvious before telling Drakken to go ahead with the plan. Drakken appears from behind Ron calling him a bad boy and puts the Attitudinator on him which shakes for a few seconds before breaking again and putting Drakken's evil back in him. This changes both Ron and Drakken's skin colors and personalities back to what they were before and Ron becomes happy to see Rufus as Kim says he was having a bad day and turns off the Generator. Drakken then questions Shego over the fact that she left him for Ron, and Shego points out Ron's Mega Weather Generator. Drakken then laughs evilly and says that he now controls the Mega Weather Generator, prompting Kim to say that they all know what comes next. Kim destroys Drakken's lair and grapples away with Ron and Rufus while Drakken says his famous phrase to her: "You think you're all that, but you're- " before getting cut off by the explosion. Later at a redo of the wedding, Ron is happy to no longer be at the kids table. He thanks Kim for being his date, but Kim glances angrily at him and quickly changes the last word to "friend". Kim then says that this situation is admittedly not as "awkwierd" as feared. Shaun then offers Ron some cake, much to Kim's surprise, and Ron says that it was a piece of cake. Kim then smiles at Ron and asks him what he did, and Ron says he just gave Shaun a little attitude adjustment with the once again repaired Attitudinator which he pats on the seat next to him as the episode ends. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: Ugh, Ron! What's your damage? Ron: Oh, I see now. I see how it is. You turn against me! Can't handle the bad boy, huh? Mr. Barkin: (appears, grabbing Ron by the collar) No, but I can. ---- Ron (as Zorpox): All will fear me and tremble beneath my storms, and then hand over to me the world's supply of... NACOS! BOOYAHAHAHAHAH! Shego: Nacos?!? Kim: Figures. How obvious. Go Drakken! ---- Mr. Barkin: No food fight goes unpunished on my watch, Stoppable! It's one month of detention. Ron: Boo-yah (laughs evilly)! Mr. Barkin: (quietly) Oh, oh, that's, that's funny to you food-fighter? Fine, lets make it (loudy and madly) TWO MONTHS!! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim KimClothes-BadBoy-SquirrelSuit.jpg|Yellow and blue squirrel-suit. KimClothes-BadBoy-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit consisting of striped pink midriff bearing top and white pants. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual2.jpg|Casual outfit with turquoise top with dark edges and maroon pants. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual3.jpg|Casual outfit with long-sleeved red top and beige pants with a sash belt. KimClothes-BadBoy-Pajamas.jpg|Usual purple pajamas. KimClothes-BadBoy-SheilaOutfit.jpg|Disguised in Sheila of the Leopard People costume. KimClothes-BadBoy-MissionOutfitClimingGear.jpg|Mission outfit with helmet and climbing harness. KimClothes-BadBoy-FormalDress.jpg|Blue dress, dark wedges and as worn at the wedding. This is the same outfit she wears on her date with Josh Mankey in Blush Ron RonClothes-BadBoy-SquirrelSuit.jpg|Blue and yellow squirrel-suit. RonClothes-BadBoy-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. RonClothes-BadBoy-ZorpoxCostume.jpg|Dressed up in Zorpox costume. Ron's new bad boy image.jpg|Ron's new bad boy image. RonClothes-BadBoy-ZorpoxCostumeEvil.jpg|Evil Ron with blue skin, and villainous Zorpox costume to match. RonClothes-BadBoy-FormalSuit.jpg|Formal black suit for the wedding. Misc Images From Episode Shego Good Drakken.jpg Bad boy 1.jpg Bad Boy 5.jpg Bad Boy 8.jpg Kim Possible I'm Bad Boy part 2 041 0001.jpg Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 5-18 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-8-2012 5-18 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 21 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 23 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 24 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 25 (9-8-2012 5-26 PM).png Snapshot 26 (9-8-2012 5-26 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 28 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 29 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 31 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 35 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 37 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 38 (9-8-2012 6-39 PM).png Snapshot 39 (9-8-2012 6-39 PM).png Snapshot 40 (9-8-2012 6-39 PM).png Snapshot 41 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 42 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-8-2012 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 50 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 59 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png|''"Ah, my cocoa moo!"'' Snapshot 60 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 61 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png|''"I didn't know it could be so violent, someone could get hurt"'' Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png|''"Kinda the point, don't you think?"'' Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 70 (9-8-2012 7-07 PM).png Snapshot 71 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Snapshot 72 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 77 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 78 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 79 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-8-2012 7-32 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 83 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 84 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 85 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 86 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 87 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 88 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 89 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 90 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 91 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 92 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 93 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 94 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 95 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 96 (9-8-2012 7-46 PM).png Kim Possible I'm Bad Boy part 2 043 0001.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Allusions * The show Agony County, seems to be a parody of the teen drama The O.C., an abbreviation for Orange County. ** The character Charity, who speaks to her friend Danny is voiced by Grey Delisle, who also voices Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Sam is best friends and eventually the romance interest of the show's protagonist, Danny Fenton. * When Kim and Ron are watching Agony County, they express frustration at the constant teasing that Charity and Danny are going to get together, remarking how it would totally end the series. This is a reference to the fact that that the Kim Possible creators had wanted to end the series with Kim and Ron finally becoming a couple and had teased this happening throughout many episodes, including this one. They would later do this in the season finale So the Drama which was originally supposed to act as the finale to the entire show, but fan demand caused Disney Channel to order another season and the show continued on. Trivia *At the beginning of the adventure, Kim and Ron are wearing squirrel suits. They will again wear the squirrel suits in a mission in the episode And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI. *Ron, as Zorpox, is more competent as a villain than Drakken and kept everyone, including Shego, guessing of his real intentions. His evil self (and the Attitudinator) would briefly resurface in the fourth season episode "Stop Team Go". *This is the only time Kim dresses up in an identity-hiding outfit as Sheila of the Leopard People. *Dr. Drakken refers to chocolate milk as "coco moo", to the annoyance of Shego. In "Stop Team Go", the now good Shego uses the word herself. *Evil Ron also kept Shego in line so she couldn't come up with any sarcastic remarks. No one has been able to do that. *Duff Killigan is visible in line entering the villain expo and was seen in the convention. *This is the first episode where Shego showed a fear of something: When Evil Ron threatened to dump her into a shark tank. Mainly, because she tried to attack him for calling her "Just the Hired Help". *After being zapped by The Attitudinator Drakken is heard singing the Oh Boyz song Quit Playing Games With My HeadOh Boyz while working on an invention. *Kim and Wade reinforce that Ron is indeed micro-chipped as has been mentioned on several other occasionsAttack of the Killer BebesThe Golden Years. *Kim wears her blue dress from her first date with JoshBlush and the Mad Dog BallQueen Bebe to the wedding. Errors *Ron wears the Zorpox costume while he is plotting in Drakken's lair, but when he and Kim swing away from said lair, he is in his mission clothes (hard to catch; you see them only for a split second as they swing by). *While good Drakken is repairing the Attitudinator, there are a few seconds where he turns back to blue again at around 19:47, before returning to his "normal" color in the next shot. *While Shego was saying to Drakken, after he was back to normal: "Did you see his mega-weather generator?!", her right-hand thumb looks like it's on the left side of her right hand. *When Kim and Ron are talking at the side of the Try City Convention Centre, Duff Killigan walks past multiple times. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** Thomas Hart * Writers ** Nicole Dubuc * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Director ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Janine Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Todd Britton ** Carolyn Gair ** Jennifer Graves ** Craig Kemplin ** Lyndon Ruddy * Timing Directors ** Andrea Klein ** Soonjin Lee Mooney ** Patrick Buchanan ** Gordon Kent * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Scott Hill * Background Paint ** Nadia H. Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Supervising Technical Director ** Andrew Schoentag * Technical Director ** Robert E. King ** Alex Teslik III * Storyboard Revisions ** Luke Brookshier * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch ** Denise Link * Animation Production by ** Starburst Animation Co., Ltd * Unit Director ** Younggil Lee * Layout Directors ** Jongdae Lim ** Myeongin Kang ** Youngwhan Lee ** ROOT * Animation Directors ** Sashak Hong ** Hyoseok Go ** ROOT * Animators ** Jeongwan Go ** Jaeho Moon ** Seongsik Chu ** Daeil Kang ** Seungho Jeon * Background Artists ** Boyeol Choi ** Taehyun Kim ** Gwansik Park ** Eunjeong Choi ** Yongjeong Kim ** Chunhee Kim ** Sunjin Choi ** Kyeongna Lee ** Yeonhwa Shin ** Jisun Hong * Unit Technical Director ** Ji Young Yoon * Unit Digital Supervisor ** Seungtae Han * Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor ** Jeongwon Ji * Film Editor ** Joe Molinari * Assistant Film Editor ** Reid Kramer * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editors ** Pieter Kaufman ** Philip Malamuth * Scanner ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** Skip Craig ** Denise Whitfield ** Theresa Gilroy Nielsen * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Dialogue Recording Engineer ** Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Amir Hematyar * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Post Production Coordinator ** Peiyu H. Foley * Post Production Supervisor ** Ken Poteat * Production Supervisor ** Wade Wisinski * Production Coordinator ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Talent Coordinators ** Aaron Drown ** Brian Mathias * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Merchandise * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Needs POV rewrite